


Reset Dary: Cocoro

by Caribous (Carib0u)



Series: The Reset Diaries [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carib0u/pseuds/Caribous
Summary: This is Book 3 and as such has spoilers for Book 1 (Risetto nikki Niko) and Book 3 (Risetto nikki Maki). Kokoro is writing this as the draft of a book, and using a journal as her theme. So it's not a personal journal.





	1. Chapter One

My name is Yazawa Kokoro. I live in Kanda with my mother, my two sisters, and my little brother. Our older sister just moved back in; she was recently grievously injured in a train derailment, and lost her memory. There are elements to her story that I think will make an interesting book. One of them is that my sister keeps a diary faithfully (called Nikki-chan) and her ex-girlfriend, who is still involved in our lives, uses her old journal (called Nikki-san) so you can often get their thoughts directly if you ask. Hence I will make this book a daybook/nikki myself.

Among other things, I want to honor how bravely my sister Niko is struggling with her injuries to keep up with her responsibilities and pursue her goals. It's very inspiring. I also want to chronicle the equally admirable struggle of her ex-girlfriend, Nishikino Maki, to help Niko and re-connect with her, re-establishing a relationship she lost through no fault of her own. They met in high school as part of the same idol troupe — one that went on to win a national championship.

All of that combined makes their story interesting, in this thirteen-year-old's opinion. I am very disciplined, and by the time I am 15 or so, and can be taken more seriously, I will have this written, revised, checked, and submitted. If I must submit to a thousand publishers, I will. I think I will keep track by folding paper cranes for every submission.


	2. Chapter Two

I am writing this wearing my uniform from grade school, to put myself in the mood. My sister, Niko "Niko Niko-Nii " Yazawa had serious internal injuries. All her limbs were damaged and her left leg and arm snapped. But perhaps the most concerning is her head injuries. Right now, to my _ane_ , I am still ten years old. She lost about three years of her memory. She shows some signs of confusion, too, but it's impossible to separate that from the affects of not remembering the trauma she experienced. The same goes for her frequent mood swings.

in at most a few weeks, we will all have to tell Niko the truth, and it will be a relief to do so, but at the same time, I know it will be heartrending seeing her learn her real situation. The first time around, I have learned, before her injury, she tended to keep her family completely in the dark about anything bad that happened to her. So much so that she basically fed us a fantasy life she was living, when the grim reality was she was a depressed loner hiding out at school and losing herself in a dreamworld of idealized performing idols.

This time around, because from her point of view she's simply living out her days from age 15 to 18, she will be able to commingle with the actual idols, and she won't be alone. I hope that's adequate. That's another reason I believe her story so far deserves a book. Maybe two: one that leaves out her same sex romance with Maki-nee, in case she has to do so to achieve her dream of performing as an idol in the studio of some agency or other. The other later with the hidden details filled in. That would also give me time to fill in several mysteries that have arisen around Niko.

For now, to give myself more writing time, I am going to use my treatment for a book in my literature class as a project. Later I may write an article for the newspaper club at my middle school, as well. All of that will give me a portfolio to present later when I talk to publishers.

I will give Kokoa and Kotarou a copy of at least the first book to tell them what's going on now (they're very worried all the time). And a second book when they're old enough.

* * *

**A/N This is the last Risetto Nikki Kokoro that will be updated in synch with Risetto Nikki Maki or Risetto Nikki Maki. The plan now is to finish Niko, then Maki, then Kokoro. The Calendar won't be updated for Kokoro until that time, either.**


End file.
